


Hewlett

by Python07



Series: 5 People Who Care if Richard Woodhull Lives or Dies and 1 Who Doesn’t [3]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, spoilers for ep 1.9 Against Thy Neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hewlett: The Major</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hewlett

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before they named Hewlett in the series. I left him with the name I gave him.

He turned over yet again but he couldn’t find a comfortable position. Snippets from the highly irregular trial and his subsequent conversation with Abe and Simcoe raced around in circles in his head. He punched his pillow and lay back down but his body and mind refused to be still.

He grunted. He sat up, threw the covers off, and swung his legs over to sit on the edge of the bed. He lit the candle sitting in its holder on the chest by the bed.

He threw on his dressing gown but couldn’t find his slippers. He grunted again and rolled his eyes heavenward. He received no answer to his silent prayer for just one little thing to go right. He left the room. 

The house was dark and quiet. Some of the floorboards creaked beneath him. The candle threw creepy shadows across the walls.

He made his day downstairs. He peeked out windows flanking the front door and was pleased to see the sentries awake. He stomped on the frivolous idea to go outside and join them for a smoke.

“Who’s there?” a hoarse voice called.

He started and silently cursed his own nerves. “It is I. Major Hewlett.” He went into the main room. “Richard, what are you doing awake at this hour?”

Richard shifted uneasily on the couch. “It hurts. I’m tired but it periodically wakes me up.”

Hewlett sank onto the bench at Richard’s side. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’ll pass.” Richard sighed heavily. “Now, what’s got you up?”

Hewlett shook his head. “I don’t want to burden you.”

Richard managed a small, pained smile. “It’s not a burden if I’m asking.”

Hewlett ran a hand through his hair and was half surprised that he wasn’t wearing his wig. “It’s everything.” He shrugged helplessly. “It’s my Bucephalus. It’s that highly irregular trial this afternoon. That business with the bullet not fitting Tallmadge’s rifle. Honestly, Simcoe looked a fool trying to force that bullet into that rifle and that reflects badly on me. It’s the sympathy I see in the townspeople to the conspirators. It’s your son and Captain Simcoe arguing over my decision to send the conspirators to the Jersey.” He finally had to stop to take a breath.

Richard snorted. “Just be thankful those two are no longer trying to settle their differences by dueling.”

Hewlett pinched the bridge of his nose. “I swear Richard, they were like an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other, both clamoring in my ear. I thought sending the conspirators to the Jersey was being merciful. Your son doesn’t think so and Simcoe believes they should all be hung.”

“To be fair, I do not believe Nathaniel Tallmadge tried to kill me.”

“But the Bible,” Hewlett protested. “The missing page from Judges used as wadding for the shot.”

Richard shifted again. He hissed quietly. He spoke through gritted teeth. “That evidence would be easy enough to plant by anyone with access to Nathaniel’s Bible.”

“Richard--”

Richard’s eyes flashed as he interrupted, “Nathaniel’s preaching may be borderline seditious, but he made a vow never to take another life after the Seven Years War. He keeps his word.”

Hewlett stared at the carpet. His shoulders slumped. “I cannot release them, Richard. They signed that petition. They must be punished for that.”

“I agree.” Richard nodded to the pitcher and glass on the nearby table. “Please.”

It took Hewlett a moment to comprehend. His movements were stilted as he poured the water and held the glass to Richard’s lips. “Better?” 

Richard relaxed. “Yes. This wave of pain is beginning to pass.”

Hewlett set the glass back down. He sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “You know, Richard, you’re the only man I can call friend here.”

Richard closed his eyes. “I’m honored.”

Hewlett licked his lips nervously. “Perhaps, when it’s just the two of us in private, you may call me Joshua.”

“Very well, Joshua.”

Hewlett nodded to himself. He sat still, listening to Richard’s breath even out as Richard fell back into an exhausted sleep. He covered his mouth to hide a yawn and went back up to bed.


End file.
